Peel Late 1988
Tape ; Name *Peel Late 1988 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1988-xx-xx Tracklisting *Echo and the Bunnymen: Pictures On My Wall (v/a LP - To The Shores Of Lake Placid) Zoo 03 May 1988 *A.R. Kane: Baby Milk Snatcher (7") Rough Trade RT201 660 ''03 May 1988 *Kendall Smith: Blues Get Rave (album - Time Running Out) (JP - '''It's been far too long you know, since I played any of the Mad Professor's stuff'...) 660 ''03 May 1988 *Triffids: Hanging Shed (album - Treeless Plain) Hot HOT 1003 ''668 *Fall: Big New Prinz (12”) Beggars Banquet FALL 4 T 25 October 1988 674 *Children Of The Night: It’s A Trip (Instrumental) (Tune In, Turn On, Drop Out) (12" - It's A Trip (Tune In, Turn On, Drop Out)) Jive JIVE T 189 25 October 1988 674 *Siddeleys: You Get What You Deserve (session) 25 October 1988 674 *Laibach: Two Of Us (album - Let It Be) Mute STUMM 58 25 October 1988 674 *Nebula: T.H.X. (Nebula 1) G-Zone GEE 12002 25 October 1988 674 *Brilliant Corners: Why Do You Have To Go Out With Him When You Could Go Out With Me? (12") McQueen MCQ2T 02 November 1988 674 *Fall: Jerusalem (album - I Am Kurious Oranj) Beggars Banquet BEGA 96 02 November 1988 674 *(JP refers to an upcoming concert in Ipswich for the Venue For Ipswich campaign) *Positively Black: Think Like Ya Enemy (12") Trumpet TR-158 02 November 1988 674 *Thrilled Skinny: Love Rut (session) 03 October 1988 690 *Thrilled Skinny: Neigh On Sea (session) 03 October 1988 690 *Sonic Youth: Silver Rocket (7") Forced Exposure FE-012 (JP - 'well plenty of zip in that little devil') ''04 October 1988 690'' *Sugar Bear: Don't Scandalise Mine (12") Coslit CR1004 04 October 1988 690 *Bulgarka: Musica (12") World Today WT 002 690 ''29 November 1988 *Laugh: Sensation No. 1 (12") Sub Aqua AQUA 312 ''(JP - 'well categorise that if you can. that's Laurf or Laff if you'd rather'...) 690 ''29 November 1988 *Maytals as the Vikings: Six And Seven Books Of Moses (v/a album - Intensified! Original Ska 1962-1967 Vol. 1 & 2) Ariola Benelux 301146 ''696 *Ciccone Youth: Addicted To Love (JP - 'from what I hope is going to be a very very collective demonstration only compact disc with just four tracks on it from the forthcoming LP The Whitey album and in about twenty years time I'll be able to sell that....') 696 *Fall: Cab It Up (session) 31 October 1988 698 *A Guy Called Gerald: Voodoo Ray (12") Rham! RS8804 31 October 1988 698 *Dinosaur Jr: Leper (session) 14 November 1988'' 698'' *Fall: Jerusalem (2x7" Jerusalem / Acid Priest 2088 / Big New Prinz / Wrong Place, Right Time No 2) Beggars Banquet FALL 2B 14 November 1988 698 *Dinosaur Jr: Does It Float (session) 14 November 1988 698 *Happy Mondays: Wrote For Luck (7") Factory FAC 212/7 698 *Brilliant Corners: Jim's Room (album - Everything I Ever Wanted) McQueen MCQLP 3 698 *Humanoid: Orbital Feeling (session) 28 November 1988 snippet only 698 *Elmore James: Talk To Me Baby 698 *Don Carlos: Nice Time (Late Night Blues) 698 File ;Name *1988-xx-xx Peel Late 1988 ;Length * 1:30:11 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from SB660, SB668, SB674, SB690, SB696 and SB698 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available * Mediafire Category:1988 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:Weatherman22's Tapes